When life changes
by Scribbles13
Summary: Sakura started crying. “Sakura, you don’t have to cry.” “I think I have a reason to. DAMN YOUR BREATH BE KICKIN’!”
1. Chapter 1

HEY!

Scribbles13's here

Yes a new story. I didn't like the other one I was writing, although it was promising! DX HELP ME IN MY MORONIC STATE:D

Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER- If I owned Naruto, This story would happen.

**RAIN**

The day was breaking and the sunshine flowed through open window, along with the yellow curtians, and the Cherry Blossom petals that were floating through the wind. It was when the Sakura trees bloomed, and the smell lingered in her room. Sakura woke up slowly; and allowed the beauty of the day consume all of her senses and soul.

She got out of bed, and went to her windowsill. She leaned on it slightly. She smiled bitterly, because it was the same day _he_ left. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, the birds singing their sweet songs and the little children playing on her street.

Sakura smriked when she saw 3 kids playing. One of them was a girl, and she was playing with 2 other boys. One of them seemed to be a raven-hared, loud-mouthed motherfucker, and the other boy had golden hair, seemed he was holding a grudge on his own, holding and had some goal to fulfil. The little girl was some whackjob who was just as loud as the raven-hared kid, and was obsessed with the golden-haired kid. She laughed with meloncholy, because it reminded her so much he old team. Well, except the hair. All she needed to do was switch the hair on the two boys, and everything would be fine.

'I can't lie. I miss my team. I miss Naruto, which is suprising actually.'

"_CHA! What about your love-dove, Oh, what's his name...Sausage?"_

'Uh, yeah. I don't think so. It's SASUKE. Get with the times.'

"_Well, knowing you, you wanted to EAT his sausage. snicker"_

'OH MY GOD. If you weren't the little annoying voice in my head, I'd kill you.'

"_I know sweetie. I'd do the same thing to you too."_

Sakura huffed and got ready for the day. The day's beautiful, why not spend the day outside?

&T

After spending what seemed like 5 hours on what she was going to wear today, she stepped outside. The day felt weird to Sakura, really. The air was filled with tension. The kids ran away, the birds stopped singing, and the sun stopped shining. It was cloudy.

'Something's going down, or it's just me.'

"_Let me give you a hint. IT'S YOU."_

'STFU. D: '

"_Hah, I'm sorry...It was just funny. Now seriously listen to me."_

"HA! Like I should! Next thing you're gonna tell me is that Sasuke is back!"

"_Yep, Sausage boy is back."_

She turned her head, slightly, letting her eyes do all the movement.

Sakura now, noticed who he was and turned her body fully. It was Sasuke. He was walking casually, with his hands in his pockets and a backpack hanging off his sholder. His face was still the same, the whole[ -- going on. He didn't change at all. He might have avanged his freakin' clan, but he didn't avenge how retarded he is. Leaving Sakura all depressed and whatnot.

"Sakura."

As soon as the name left his lips, rain poured down.

CONTINUE?

Please leave comments!

;D


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura."

As soon as the name left his lips, rain poured down.

Sakura stood amazed. He still remembered her.

'OH WOW THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY IN MY LIFE!'

"_But he left you with only one more option. Shika."_

'Oh, I forgot about him.'

Sakura still stood in the rain; No muscles wanted to move. She was stagnat.

Sasuke stared at her through the rain. She had matured at a ripe age of 18, Everyone wanted to be with her. Stunning curves at just the right places; not super heavy or super lean, she was in the middle. She had her hair in a messy bun with hair sticking out the sides of her face; so so so sloppy. And that sloppiness drew sasuke in.

'…'

"_DUDE SHE IS SMOKING. HER VAGINA IS ON FIRE MAN."_

'If her vagina was on fire, then that'd be a bad thing.'

"_Whatever. She HOTNESS."_

Sakura could only stare at Sasuke. Although he hasn't changed much, he looked happy…ish. His eyes were warm; and so was his breath--

'WOAH WAIT HOLD THE PHONE. WHAT HAS THAT BOY BEEN EATING?!'

"_Smells like…Sasuage. Oh gross. He ate himself. Cannibal."_

'OH GOD WHATEVER IT IS IT SMELLS SOOOOOO BAD…'

"Sakuraaaaaaa~"

"OH GOD! HI SASUKE UH I GOTTA DO SOMETHING RIGHT NOW BYE!"

Sakura ran as fast as she could.

"SAKURA! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU! RIGHT NOW."

"NO YOU DON'T~ SERIOUSLY! IT'S OK!"

"I have to."

Sasuke chased her down. He finally caught up with her, and pinned her on a wall. His head rested on her head; catching his breath.

'OH GOD HE'S BREATHING SO CLOSE TO ME, I'M GONNA DIE.'

"_Oh, STFU. This is more action than you had with shika."_

'Sometimes, I'm glad that I am single after all. I mean, If I could bag sasuke…That'd be cool.'

Sasuke looked up after a while. The skies cleared. Sasuke looked at her eyes. They were filled with happiness and memories. He hasn't seen those green eyes in so long. And it took him whole.

"Sakuraaaa~" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura started crying.

"Sakura, you don't have to cry."

"I think I have a reason to. DAMN YOUR BREATH BE KICKIN'! YOU ARE MAKING ME CRY!"

Sasuke took a step back; and covered his mouth and started to blush. "Oh, I had no idea. Look, in that forest…There's not a lot of food to eat and—"

"OK, SASUKE. I DON'T NEED TO KNOW." Sakura said, shaking her head and doesn't even want to think of the possibilities.

"Can I stay with you?"

Sakura paused. And blankly stared at Sasuke.

"What?"  
"Can I stay with you?"

"What?"

"I'M GAY AND I HATE YOU."

"Well, that's a nice way to put it."  
"It got your attention. Can I stay with you for a little? I smell so bad…INCLUDING MY BREATH…"

"Sure." Sakura blushed at that moment.

"_Heh, I saw her blush. She REALLY wants to see your sasuage, boy."_

'CAN YOU NOT THINK LIKE THAT?!?!"

"_Well, you won't. So I will."_

--

Walking back to Sakura's House was a dream for Sasuke. He has been dreaming of this day since he turned his back to Orochimaru.

"Well, here we go! Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!"

"You haven't called me that for ages."

"I guess it just slipped out--HEY YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU GET TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!"

Sakura ran away as soon as possible.

'Oh, god. How'd that slip out?'

"_Oh, Gee. IDK, MY BFF JILL!?"_

'Who's power level is over nine thousand?'

"_This is madness."_

'Obviously, this is Sparta.'

"_Damn, I lost."_

'LOL.'

A little voice was heard from the living room. "Sakuraaaaa~"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I got your bedsheets."

"I finished washing up. Smell my breath."

Mmm. Minty fresh.

"It smells so sweet--OK LET'S GO GET SOME FOOD IT'S ALREADY 8:30! WOO HOO DINNER'S ON ME LET'S GO NOW COME ON!", and she dashed out the door. 'Why does this stuff keep happening?'

The restaurant where she took sasuke to was the best known restaurant in konoha, with the tastiest and most delicious delicacies of…Ramen.

"Here we are. GOGOGOGOGO SASUKE IN!" as she smacked him in the butt.

"I'MGOINGOMGLEAVEMEALONEGEEZALLIWANTTODOISKISSYOUCANYOULEAVEMEALONEANDNOTSLAPMYBUTTTHANKSIMPRETTYSUREYOUWOULDNTLIKEITIFISLAPPEDYOUINTHEBUTTOMG" Sasuke yelled.

The whole restaurant stopped. Everyone looked at Sasuke.

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry guys, he's with me."

The restaurant became alive once again.

"So, Sakura…I wanted to ask you—"

He was cut off by the SASUKE PAPPARAZZI AND FANCLUB. There's flashes going off and all these girls[And some macho men] standing outside squealing, "I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" "SASUKE MARRY ME" "HAVE MY BABY SASUKE" (And my personal favorite) "I'M NOT GAY AND I LOVE YOU". Sakura closes the window's curtains and presses her back against the curtained window. "As you were saying?"

She looked so sexy. Her red and cream white shirt was showing off her stomach (and boobs) quite nicely. Her pants were low; (Oh yeah, that stuff adds to it) and her short army jacket put the look all together.

"SAKURA. I NEED TO GO HOME."

Testosteromes.

"B-B-But you barely ate…"

Estrogen.

Fusing into one interesting fight.

"I NEED TO GO NOW!" Sasuke picks her up by the waist, hauls her over his shoulder, and starts walking.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Only on a bed."

"OMG THAT IS RAPE!"

"Not if you secretly want it." Sakura pauses, and blushes.

"STILL! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX!"

"You know, I'm still a virgin."

"Well, I'm not."

"You sure? I don't know if you would handle something like this…" Sasuke starts poking at a sensitive area only womenfolk understand.

"Hmm? What's that I hear? Moaning? Yep, you're a virgin."

Sakura starts to cry.

"If it's my breath again, You're in for one hell of a night."

--

Sakura didn't understand. Everything was going too fast. First she sees her first (and only) love from childhood and now she's going to be forced into sex with him (Although, Clearly she wants it.) Sasuke laid her down on her bed. She curled up into a little ball and started to cry. Sasuke sat next to her and tried to understand what was going on. He was clueless. If it wasn't his breath, what was it?

She didn't want to be held.

She didn't want to have sex.

She didn't want to be talked to.

She didn't want to be alone.

And she didn't want Sasuke.

Or did she?

THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.

--

"Sakura, what's happening? Why can't you tell me?" Sakura looked at him; tears streaming down her face. "Sasuke, I am so confused. First you walk into my life, and now you want to have sex with me?" Sasuke burst out with laughter. It filled the whole apartment and probably a few doors down.

"I only wanted to know if you were a virgin. I want to sleep with you, though. I don't like sleeping on couches," He spoke softly. His eyes glazed over. There was sparkle in it, and he said it so genuinely, so sweet, most importantly, it didn't stink.

Sakura wasn't pleased with that answer. "BUT SASUKE YOU NEVER KISSED ME WHY DO YOUmmf." Her sentence was interrupted by sasuke's lips. It was Sasuke who wanted the kiss more than her. He broke from that sentimental kiss. "I…I've been waiting for that."

Sakura gave him a good slap across the face. This slap was a gravity-defying slap. If you got slapped like this; time would literally stop. Sasuke flew of the bed. Weakly, he spoke,

"…_.and that toooo…."_

--

After much pleading on his knees; Sakura let him sleep on her bed.

"G'night, Sasuke."

"Night, Sakura."

She turns off the light, wiggles a little, huffs and goes to sleep.

Sasuke was completely excited being in the same bed as Sakura. Sakura might not know this, but Sasuke had a big huge crush on her.

'Hmm, it's so nice and warm.'

"_IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S ON FIRE! HER VAGINA IS LIGHING THE WHOLE BED!"_

"Shut up." Sasuke said. Sakura flipped over, turned on the light and faced Sasuke. "What did you say?" Sakura's patience was SO low.

"…I love you?" Sasuke said, hoping it would get past the Godzilla in makeup.

Sakura blushed, and looked blankly, once again.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed. "Hn. Nevermind. You wouldn't understand." And flipped over, so Sakura could not see the amount of blushing was going on. It was not because she was talking to him in bed, but how she was dressed. Let's just say, there was a little TOO much clevage going on; and Sasuke knew that she didn't want to have sex.

Yet.

'Well, I finally told her.'

"_But completely blew it off. And the prize of the biggest retard in the universe goes to…SASUKE UCHIHA!"_

'Can you leave me alone?'

"_No."_

Sakura looked at Sasuke's back. She leaned in closer; and then rested her head on his side.

"Tell me~"

"NO."

"Please? I won't tell anyone else!"

"…Okay, Fine. Remember from childhood, when we used to play House, and you were always the mommy, AND EVEN IF I DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY AT ALL, I was still the daddy?"

Sakura laughed.

"Yeeeah. Naruto always got pissed off because he wanted to be the daddy so bad. OH! Remember that time when Naruto was the dog and he humped my leg so I kicked him in the gonads?"

"Yeah, I do. But I wasn't focusing on that as much as…"

"Say it." Sakura urged Sasuke to say it.

"How bad your breath smelled."

Sakura got off of him, and stared.

'Oh, NOW he wants to play hardball.'

"_More like hard-ON."_

'SERIOUSLY. STOP IT.'

"_LOOK OMG YOU CAN SEE IT! IT'S LIKE MOUNT SASUKE UP IN THERE!"_

'I'D RATHER NOT.'

Sasuke flipped over and propped himself on one elbow. "Oh, you know I'm just kidding." Sakura gave the Godzilla in makeup death stare. "S-S-Sakura?" Sasuke was afraid of laser beams shooting out of her eyes and kill him instantly. She then, Started to cry. 'I didn't do anything. AND SHE'S CRYING. SHE'S SO CONFUSING.'

"_You do know, it could be her time of the month."_

Sasuke jumped off the bed and started running all over the small and quite pink apartment.

'Where could the pads be?'

"_Smooth. There's only one place to check."_

Sasuke stopped and stared at it.

**It was the bathroom.**

--

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" Sakura wimpered.

Sasuke found the pads, after much throwing up and regret.

'So it was her time of the month.'

Sasuke washed his hands 10 times before he returned to Sakura. On the way there, something caught his eye. It was a picture of him.

In Sakura's closet. "SASUKE. FUCK YOU I'M GOING TO BED!" She slams the door shut and locks it.

'GOD DAMNIT I HAD STUFF IN THERE.'

"_Useful stuff like condoms."_

'Can you quit it?'

Since he was locked from the bedroom, he figured he'd venture into her closet. He was afraid that he'd walk into Narnia and have a more fantastic life there then being with Sakura…If he ever got the chance to tell her.

To his surprise, there was no Narnia, but it did feel like he ventured into another world. It was a sanctuary of him. In the back of her closet.

'Woah, this chick is crazy.'

"_Crazy in love with you."_

'If I could just show her mine… Then it would be perfect.'

"_I don't know about you, but I'm not so sure I'd tell her, 'OH LOOK I WENT THROUGH YOUR CLOSET AND FOUND A SANTUARY OF ME!' Besides, didn't you lose your house?"_

'I do have her in my sketchbook.'

Sasuke still helped himself to all the secrets that she had, and all the food she had in her fridge, which wasn't much anyway. She picked up a recent journal and started reading it.

"_June 28, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I saw Sasuke for the first time in two years that he's been away. I can't believe how much he hasn't changed. Well, just the physical aspect. That's good. He looks just as cute as he did two years ago. _

_But his attitude toward me has changed. He's not that cold jerk who everyone lusts after, but really let himself be who he really is…I guess. Just to think Diary, I just got over him. And now he's here…In my house…Pretty soon, he'll ask to sleep with me…"_

'Oh, how ironic.' Sasuke thought.

"…_and then he'll want to do some of the fun stuff I have been writing about… Only if he loved me back the same way. Since he hasn't changed much, I'm not going to bother."_

As soon as Sasuke finished reading that page, he excitedly flipped through that journal to read what Sakura thought of—the stuff that they would do forbidden to other eyes. As the sun rose, something of Sasuke's did, too. Sasuke noticed that a very sleepy Sakura was emerging from her cave of doom. He quickly threw the book into the closet, and at the same time, closing the door with it.

'Wow, that was an amazing shot.'

Sakura noticed something from her hazy eyes. 'D-D-DOES SASUKE HAVE A HARD-ON?!' She looked down at what she was wearing and blushed. 'Must be because of that…' Sasuke covered himself with a pillow and looked angry.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" Sakura laughed and blushed a little.

"You know. You saw it."

"What did I see?" _Oh, torture is so much fun._

Sasuke removed the pillow and looked sideways. He couldn't help BUT blush. "See? That. Mount Sasuke."

"Hmm? Mount Sasuke? I wonder how I would climb such a high mountain."

Sasuke blushed so hard that he looked like a tomato.

"You know, first you don't want to have sex, but now you're making sexual innuendos… WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOMAN!?"

"I just want to hear those 3 little words."

"I hate you?"

"No."

"Yo tengo tu?"

"…Whatever it is, No."

"Well, I'm not gonna say it until you admit it too."

"Well, I'm not gonna say it until you say it."

"On the count of three we say it together."

"One" Sasuke said.

"Two~" Sakura smiled.

"THREE! I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke screamed it. Yet sakura stayed silent.

"Oh, I hate you so much, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "You can't really say that. You just admitted it."

"Well? Aren't you going to say it too?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I don't say 'I love you' all willy nilly flip of the gun. I need time to figure if I love you or like you."

"That's a sucker punch to the nuts." (Get smart quote)

"So? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know sleeping beauty, You've been sleeping for a long time. It's already 12:19. In the afternoon."

Sakura sighed and ran into her bedroom. There were drilling sounds, stuff breaking and a lot of screaming before she came out of the bedroom at 12:23. "Does this look good?"

"FUCK YEAH LET'S GO!" Sasuke dashes at the door until he notices…Mount Sasuke didn't die down.

"Sasukeeeeee~ Why don't you get rid of that?" Sakura giggled.

He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Sakura couldn't help BUT laugh.

--

Sasuke finished up and left the bathroom. He closed the door. It was One O' clock in the afternoon. Sakura was staring at him, and laughing. He was blushing as red as a tomato.

'Figured. He's my bitch now.' Sakura's mind wandered to places I don't even want to know/see/picture.

Sakura looked Sasuke with the biggest puppy/cutesy eyes, took a stance and swayed a little. "Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuuuuuun~" She purred. "Can I have a kiss?" She pouted her lips.

Sasuke so knew how to get her. Hard AND fast.

"Not unless you say I love you to me. AND MEAN IT. I don't give out my kisses all willy nilly flip of the gun, you know. I want to mean it."

"HOW CAN YOU USE MY PSYCOLOGY AGAINST ME?!"

"Hn." And Sasuke smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Not till I get my kiss."

"And I'm not gonna give it to you unless you tell me that you love me."

Sakura turned into Osama Bin Laden and terrorized Sasuke. "Well, that's fine with me. I don't need your sweet, sexy kisses anyway." And walks out the door. Sasuke stood and looked at her. "Sakura."

She didn't stop.

"SAKURA."

She still didn't stop.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!"

She's an asshole.

"Sakura… I love you. Why can't you say the same thing to me?!," Sasuke screamed.

She stopped. He looked at her; tears flowing so freely from his eyes. They were 2 mini-waterfalls. She looked at him. She saw how deprived he was of Love. That wasn't same-sex. But even then, that was a one-person-doing-all-the-molestaring-kind of thing. All he needed was someone to say it. That's all he needed.

Sakura made up her mind. She walked to the fragile Sasuke whom just put his heart on the line, and got stabbed four million times.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She reached a hand out to him. The only thing he did was, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED BY YOU!", Sasuke screamed. Tenten looked down the hall with ino. They both said, "Ooh, Lover's quarrel!" and ran away. "Sasuke-Kun… I was just kidding around. You knew that, right?... Sasuke?" Sakura said, so sympathetically. She brushed his pale cheek. "Sasuke-kun? Why are you crying again?" He held her hand on his cheek; and just said, just barely over a wisper, "Just stay here for a second. We'll go outside. I just have to pull myself together."

"Sasuke-kun, we don't have to. I can just get soup or something and then—"No, Saku-u-ra-chan. Let's go outsid-de. It's beaut-beautiful. Th-The Cherry Trees are in bloom."

"You sure, Sasuke-kun?" She said it in the sweetest tone possible [known to man.] Sasuke suddenly perked up. "I feel better now. Let's go!"

Sakura giggled a little. "Ok, Ok, Ok! Let's bring an umbrella. Just in case."

--

Hailing a taxi is probably one of the most annoying a being can do. (People who live in NYC Knows this. Either you: 1) Get hit 2) Not get one or 3) Only get one at the airports.) The new couple (Sasuke and Sakura) tried to hail for one. It took them a good 2 hours, but after much whining, sucking of the teeth and yelling, they got one. They both sat in the cab, told them where they wanted to go; and let the taxi Cab Driver Man (TCDM) take them to where they desired to go: Konoha park. The biggest and the best. Well, that's the way Sakura likes it.

Sexual innuendos intended.

So, in short, they got there. And they didn't even have sex yet. Both of the birds got to the park. And as soon as they both stepped out of the car, and when the TCDM zoomed out of there; it started to rain. Hard. Not hurricane hard, but the raindrops were really heavy. And it sucked.

"SASUKE GET UNDER THIS UMBRELLA!"

"Fine. Tch."

Both stood there, awkwardly…Trying to hail a taxi in death-rain.

"Tch. We aren't that far from home. We could walk."

"Sasuke, I love you."

"I mean, we can stop and eat, It's not that—Wait. What?"

"You heard me."

"Wait, but what did you say?"

"I said I love you. Hear it? I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU."

At that moment, Sasuke picked Sakura up, Hauled her over his shoulder. At least she didn't cry this time.

By the time he reached the apartment with Sakura hauled on his shoulder; it was close to 3 in the afternoon.

"You said…You love me."

"We could have had this conversation a long time ago."

"I remember that if you said 'I love you' to me, I'd kiss you."

"Oookay… And?"

"Well, I'm gonna give you a kiss that you'll never forget."

"Huh?"

Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her close to her. He gave her a rough kiss; pushing her against a wall. At first she was stunned, but finally eased up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He needed her to be closer. There was moments that he wanted this to happen, but never got the chance. He finally had it, and she was more than ready. Sakura broke the kiss to only say, "Oh, no. You are not gonna win this one." She jumped on him, and pushed him to the floor. "Oh, how about that? Who's on top now?" She felt lower. "Holy mother of Jesus! Mount Sasuke AWAY!" He couldn't tolorate that. He always needed to be dominant. He grabbed her hips and pushed her so _her _back was on that old wood floor. "Oh, how about that?" Sasuke said, and smirked. He went in for another kiss. And this kiss sent them to a planet farther than Pluto.

Frankly put, That kiss blew them away. Along with their clothes.

(A/N: Lemon? Sorry. I only write stuff that I personally had experiences with.)

--

Sakura woke up the next morning a little sore (A/N: Guess so…); but knew the adventures she just explored: _SAKURA HARUNO AND THE DEFINITION OF SEX WITH SASUKE._ She turned to her side, and guess who she saw: Itachi.

(Nah. That's not cool. I don't feel like writing an angsty OMG-U-SEX-WITH-GRLFRAN-I-KEEL-U-NAO. But you gotta admit, the itachi part WAS pretty funny.)

She turned to her side, and guess who she saw: No one.

She searched everywhere in the house, except the most forbidden part of the house.

**The Bathroom.**

--

She found Sasuke, all right. "Sasuke-kuuuuuun~" Sakura called out.

She pushed the door.

K.O'D on the toilet bowl, pants and underwear down; his little hamtaro slippers on, reading Seventeen Magazine, the one where they good tips on hair, Sleeping and drooling on himself. Sakura took a picture of it. 'I could use it for blackmail one day.'

As soon as the flash went off, Sasuke woke up. "Hmm? Huh? Where am I?" He said hazily, his eyelids still ½ closed. "Good Morning, Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun~" He immediately woke up.

"SAKURA GET OUT OF HERE I WAS DOING MY BUISNUESS."

"But I'm wearing my socks, Sasuke-Kun. I don't get it."

"You take that song way too literally."

"But I am! See?"

"Great. Could I be left alone I could finish what I started? Please, Sakura-chan?"

"Ooh, Alright." Sakura smiles and closes the door.

Sasuke goes back to buisness. And his socks were still on.

'What do we women like as a date. Page 30. How simple is that?'

"_Sakura could be one of those people who don't like that number one thing."_

'I don't think that matters. I have her diary memorized anyway.'

--

That next morning, Sasuke woke up extra early to make sure that, this day would be perfect.

"_Oh, and we didn't even move to the bondage yet."_

'OH PLEASE.'

"Sa-Ku-Ra~" Sasuke called out.

"Hmm?" Sakura mewed lazily.

"I made breakfast for you." Sakura immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. 'Hahahaha, Nice one Sakura.'

"OOOH THERE'S BACON! OMG! BREAKFAST SASUAGE! PANCAKES!!?!??!" Sakura yells and digs in. Sasuke laughs. "Hey, Sakura! LEAVE ME SOME~ T^T." When he got to the kitchen, there was hardly anything left, but there was one happy Sakura. She sucks each and every finger. "MMM. Sorry, Sasuke-kun. It was all just too yummy."

Sasuke sighed. "Oh…That's okay… I did eat SOMETHING earlier." Sasuke looks at the time. 9:30 AM. Right on time. "SAKURA-CHAN! GO GET READY NOW NOW NOW NOW!" Sakura blinked. "Oookay."

--

It was a bright sunny day, and Sasuke planned the picnic (And left the stuff there…) right beneath the trees. 'Everything is going as planned. Awesome.'

--

Sakura was amazed. The picture was as complete as her latest fantasy… which was weird. But maybe it's what he planned without him actually knowing it was. Weird.

The sun was setting; giving that angst look amongst the trees. It looked almost if the trees were burning themselves down. There were kids running around and flying kites as if they had all their life there; full with happiness and not wanting to stop.

Which made her remember her childhood.

"_Oh, Sasuke-kun~"_

"_Oh my god, what do you want?"_

"_Hee hee, you called me your god. BOW DOWN TO THE AWESOMENESS."_

"_Now you see WHY I despise you with every last fiber of my being."_

_**The awkward silence.**_

"_Wanna go and fly a kite with me?"_

"_Fastest way to die… Hey! Naruto, Go fly a kite with Sakura. You'll both die so I won't have to deal with you both."_

_**The aggression.**_

"_YEAH YEAH, SASUKE-TEME. I COULD BEAT YOU ONE THOUSAND TIMES OVER FLYING THIS KITE."_

_Sasuke immediately stood up and grabbed a kite. _

"_Sasuke-kun, that kite's mine… I can get you one…"_

"_That won't be necessary, Sakura. You're kite is the best. It's handmade."_

_**And sometimes, That odd kindness that made you feel strange.**_

…

_**Don't you hate that?**_

And with that thought in her mind; she snuggled up close to Sasuke. Sasuke was taken aback by it, but he got that strange feeling to let her do that. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer.

"Sasuke-Kun."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I can hear your heartbeat."

"What does it say, Sakura?"

"Uhhh… It's like that Disney character from Bambi. That rabbit, Thumper."

Sasuke laughed. "No, it beats Sa-Ku-Ra."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Listen closer."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. IT'S THAT FUCKING RABBIT THUMPER."

Sasuke's face dropped. "What I meant is that it only beats solely for you."

Sakura smiled. "Oh, Wow. That's really nice." She looked at him directly in the eyes. They inched closer and closer and closer…

Until…

Well, The rain started. Hard and fast.

And that's how Sasuke wanted Sakura.

"WTF I WASN'T EXPECTING FUCKING RAIN WTFWTFWTFWTFWTF?!?!" Sasuke was doing that typical "WTF" dance. For the people who don't seem to understand the "WTF" dance, it's when you run around in circles, hands on your head, shouting the obvious and saying, "WTF" a lot.

…

I know I do that a lot.

**So, Anyway, back to the story…**

"Sasuke-kun, It's fine! It's been great anyway."

"WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF" Still running around in circles.

"Sasuke-kun. Calm down. It's fine."

"WTF!?! I HATE YOU RAIN WTFWTF!?" Yes. Running. Still.

"SASUKE-KUN I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

That didn't stop Sasuke doing the WTF dance. But he just added crying.

That boy never stops.

"Sasuke-kun, Please stop."

Sasuke stopped. Crying.

"Please don't tell me that…That stupid thing I said earlier really messed you up. I only told you that so you'd stop."

"Oooh, Okay then."

'_Note to self: Need payback for that.'_

"Let's go home, Sasuke-kun~ We can catch a cold."

"Okay."

He grabbed Sakura's hand. They locked hands (and lips! Bowchickawahwah~) and talked about the past.

--

"OMG SASUKE-KUN! HAHAHA, You are too funny."

"Heheh, I guess I am."

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What do you want now, Sakura-chan? I have no money…"

"No, I don't want anything. I just want to know, Why'd you leave Kohona?"

Sasuke paused and looked at Sakura straight in the eyes.

"I left because…"

"Yeeeeees?"

"I left because…"

"What is it?"

"I left because… I wanted to. Simple as that."

Sakura gave a look like "WHAT'CHOO TALKIN' ABOUT, SASUKE?"

"Ugh. Fine. I left because I heard that there was one other member of my clan, you know… Besides Itachi… Mao. I grew up with her… I guess Ooruchimaru knew about it and told me. I had to do some two-year Indiana-jones ape shit just to get there, Just to get raped by him. Lovely," Sasuke faked a smile, "That's why I was gone."

"Oh, Geez… Sasuke-kun… I never knew…"

"Meh, the past is the past. I'm here, I'm not queer and I got you. That's all that matters to me."

As soon as he said that, The sky cleared up.

And he did another WTF?! Dance.

--

The years went on and on, and many things happened. They got married and lived a happy life. They had 3 children, with their own distinctive personalities. One, Joan, was the only girl, but with her jet black hair always over her jade-green eyes, she was seen as the 'depressed one', even though she can be the happiest, brightest person there is. The other two, Tim and Todd always fought about the stupidest stuff, especially over girls. Tim has the sharigan, with pink hair. The girls are all over him, while the other one, Todd, has dirty pink with dark green eyes, and he gets twice of the girls as Tim.

Sadly, Sakura and Sasuke think that Joan is Sakura, Tim is Naruto, and Sasuke is Todd.

Some things never change.

(A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't write anymore… I'M SO SORRY. That's all I can write… But I hope you liked it anyway! I promise, I'll write some more.)

THE END.


End file.
